Love,Marriage,And A Child
by Zidane Tribal
Summary: This is right after the Final Fantasy IX ending. So be ready to see some real good stuff.Remember to give some Reveiws.
1. The Love

Love, Marriage, and a Child  
By Hinobuo Sakachi  
  
Prelude: Once again we're back with another fic of Dagger and Zidane. Now this will be the aftermath of the game. For some of those for haven't finished it. Please make note that the following will be a SPOILER: Dagger was sitting in the throne watching "I wanna be your Canary alone", soon after Zidane revealed himself and Dagger ran to him and hugged him as the crowd cheered for them. Now at the same place hours later we begin our story, it's 7:00PM Nighttime in the Throne were both Dagger and Zidane sit alone talking...  
Characters in the story: Zidane, Dagger, Vivi, Eiko, Freya, Steiner, and Beatrix.  
  
Story  
  
Chapter 1  
The Love  
  
  
Dagger and Zidane are sitting in the throne, Dagger is on Zidane's lap.  
Dagger: Zidane I was so worried about you.  
Zidane: I'm sorry I worried you.  
Dagger: Oh Zidane, thank you for coming back to me, I was so much alone, I didn't feel the same way because I didn't have my loyal love.  
Zidane: Oh Dagger, I missed you so much too.  
Dagger: Zidane, how should I say this to you but, I...I.  
Zidane: What is it Dagger?  
Dagger: Zidane I..I..I love you.  
Zidane smiles.  
Zidane: And so do I Dagger, so do I.  
Both Dagger and Zidane hugged each other.  
Dagger: Zidane, I wish, I mean....I hope to not lose you ever again.  
Zidane: I will never leave your sights either Dagger, because I'll always be here for you, no matter what.  
Dagger: Thank you Zidane, I just hope that we'll always be here forever.  
Zidane: I promise we will.  
Dagger: Yawn I'm getting tired, Zidane would you mind taking me to my room?  
Zidane smiles.  
Zidane: Of course Dagger, anything for you.  
Dagger: Thank you.  
Zidane picks up Dagger and walks her to the Queen's Chamber, during their walk Dagger fell asleep in Zidane's arms.  
Zidane smiled.  
Zidane: Get some rest Dagger, tomorrow your love will be next to you.  
In a far distance in the hall Beartrix was watching Zidane carry Dagger to her room.  
Beatrix: They truly love each other so much. I should have known why Queen Garnet wanted to find him because she loves him. True love has overcame the Queen. I hope she's pleased with being able to see him again.  
Beatrix walks back to her room.  
~Queen's Chamber~  
Zidane walks in with Dagger in his hands and lays her down on her bed. Zidane sat next to her. Zidane strokes Dagger's hair.  
Zidane: Dagger....it's been so long since we've been together like this. I've been traveling for too long searching for a way to find you. After many days...today was the day I found you again. Well....goodnight Dagger.  
Zidane kiss's Dagger on the lips and goes to sleep.  
They both sleep toward the night.  
~Courtyard~  
Beatrix finds herself sitting on the stairway near the docks.  
Beatrix: I wonder.....if the Queen were to keep Zidane with him, will that mean that he'll propose to her?....No I musn't allow this...but....my heart tells me to leave them be. Tis not the right thing to stop them?...No I shouldn't.  
Beatrix gets up.  
Beatrix: If the Queen wish is to marry Zidane if he proposes then I must respect her will. And that would make Zidane king of Alexandria then.....but since all the of nations on this continent is at peace, there's no need to worry, if something were to go wrong, I'm sure the Queen will be able to fix the problems.  
Steiner walks by while on patrol and sees Beatrix.  
Steiner:..Beatrix?  
Beatrix: Yes Steiner?  
Steiner: What are you doing here?  
Beatrix: Just thinking about the Queen's boyfriend as they say it in town.  
Steiner: You mean Zidane?  
Beatrix: Yes....I can't think about hearing the words proposal.  
Steiner: Your thinking that he might propose to her?  
Beatrix: Yes.....exactly, but the question is...when though?  
Steiner: That only he can answer.  
Beatrix: What do you mean?  
Steiner: A man always chooses a time to propose to a woman. When the time is right he'll propose.  
Beatrix: I see....thank you Steiner.  
Beatrix walks off.  
Steiner:..Beatrix is starting to think that Zidane may not be right for the Queen.....I may agree but they both truly love each other.  
~The Next Day~  
Dagger woke up, she noticed Zidane sleeping next to him as she opened her eyes. She gets out of bed and gets dressed. As soon as she is about to leave, she decides to stay in, she sits back on her bed and pulls Zidane up to her lap and strokes the back of his head.  
Dagger:...Zidane....thank you....for coming back to me. I missed you so much. I don't know what I could've done without you.  
Dagger soon kissed Zidane on the lips.  
Dagger: Thank goodness you're alright, because...like you say....I'm your Dagger.....and I have to be here for you.  
Soon after a soldier came in to the room.  
Soldier: Um yer majesty?  
Dagger: Yes?  
Soldier: There's someone here to see you.  
Dagger: What's his or her name?  
Soldier: Eiko ma'am.  
Dagger:....Send her in...  
Soldier: Yes ma'am.  
The soldier walks off as Eiko came bursting in.  
Eiko: Hiya Dagger......  
Dagger: SSSSHHHHH. We don't wanna wake Zidane up.  
Eiko: Oh sorry I didn't know he was in here. So how does it feel to have him back?  
Dagger: It feels wonderful, Zidane has returned to me as he said. I thought he'd be gone from me forever.  
Eiko: Oh I see.....so what are you up to today?  
Dagger: I don't know.....I plan on staying with Zidane....forever I guess...  
Eiko: Is that so?  
Dagger: Yes it is.  
Eiko: Oh well that's good to hear.  
Eiko walks next to Dagger.  
Eiko: Tell me something....it's been five whole weeks since you saw him left...how were you able to handle him being gone for that long?  
Dagger:....I couldn't.....I've never came out of my room....I cried everyday non-stop.  
All day I would cry, and cry, and cry, and just cried. That was all I could do. Both Steiner and Beatrix tried to comfort me but it didn't work. And then yesterday....Zidane came back to me.  
Eiko: Yeah I really loved it......so I guess I'll leave ya both alone then cya later.  
Dagger: Good bye Eiko.  
Eiko leaves the room.  
Zidane soon wakes up.  
Dagger: Good morning Zidane.  
Zidane sees Dagger in his face.  
Zidane: Good morning Dagger so what are your plans for today?  
Dagger: Spend time with you of course.  
Zidane smiles.  
Zidane: Whatever my Dagger wants my Dagger gets.  
Zidane rubs her cheek.  
Dagger: Oh Zidane you shouldn't.  
Zidane: Oh but I will.  
Dagger:...Zidane.....  
Zidane: Dagger....I will I won't waste this day because I know that I love you too the same way you love me.  
Dagger smiles.  
Zidane: But first there's something I must get in the city.  
Dagger: What is it?  
Zidane: You'll see....I better go right now and get it.  
Dagger:.....Ok....but come right back.  
Zidane: Dagger I'll always come back from now on but this is for a special reason.  
Dagger: Ok Zidane....I'll let you go this time but do ahem I mean please come back.  
Zidane: I will Dagger...  
Zidane gets off the bed and heads out of to the city.  
~Alexandria City~  
Zidane looks around for a jewelry store. Soon he overhears two nobles talking about him and Dagger.  
Noblewoman: I do say, Queen Garnet really adores that man.  
Nobleman: Yes quite so, do you think he might propose to her?  
Noblewoman: Maybe, they both look as if they really love each other.  
Nobleman: If I was that man maybe I would propose to her, so that it would please her very much.  
Noblewoman: I agree, I think that man should propose....the Queen might say yes.  
Zidane walks off and finds a jewelry shop.  
~Jewelry Shop~  
Zidane walks in and looks around finding the perfect ring for Dagger.  
Zidane: Lets see....which one would she like?  
Clerk: Need some help?  
Zidane: Um yes um I'm thinking of making a proposal to a special someone and I'd like to know what would be the perfect ring?  
Clerk: Ah then you may want this one.  
The clerk shows Zidane a Beautiful Diamond Ring with Golden Edges.  
Zidane: That's perfect how much?  
Clerk: 500,000 Gil.  
Zidane: I'll take it.  
Zidane hands him the money and runs off with the Ring.  
Zidane: Boy is she gonna love this.  
Soon Zidane bumps into Vivi. They both fall back.  
Vivi: Oops sorry....Zidane?  
Zidane: Oh hey Vivi sup?  
Vivi: Nothing much and hey what's that your holding?  
Zidane: This? It's a ring.  
Zidane shows Vivi the ring.  
Vivi: Wow it looks beautiful.  
Zidane: Yep and I'm gonna propose to her too.  
Vivi: Really? WOW! I hope she says yes to it.  
Zidane: I'm sure she will....well I gotta go.....can't keep Dagger waiting.  
Vivi: Bye Zidane and good luck.  
Zidane runs off and waves at Vivi, Vivi waves back.  
~Queen's Chamber~  
Zidane runs in  
Zidane: I'm back!  
Dagger: Welcome back Zidane.....what did you buy?  
Zidane: Nothing....they didn't have what I was looking for.  
Dagger: Oh that's too bad.....oh well maybe next time.  
Zidane: Yeah maybe next time (Boy will she be surprised tonight)  
Dagger: Well I guess we'll go outside now.  
Zidane: Fine by me.  
They both walk out together to the courtyard.  
~The Evening~  
Both Dagger and Zidane are in the throne.  
Dagger: Tonight is so beautiful isn't it Zidane?  
Zidane: Yes it is Dagger...we're alone with no one to disturb us....and all we have is the beautiful night and us.  
Dagger:...yes I love it tonight.  
Zidane: (So do I for proposing)  
Zidane: Dagger can I ask you something?  
Dagger: What is it Zidane?  
Zidane: Dagger remember when I told you about how I didn't find anything?  
Dagger: Yes why?  
Zidane: Well Dagger....  
Zidane gets on one knee...  
Zidane: Dagger my love...  
Zidane pulls out the ring.  
Zidane: Will you marry me?  
Dagger is surprised when she sees the ring.  
Dagger: Zidane...I....I....Zidane...I do...  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Ok This chapter was about Dagger and Zidane's love for each other, in the next chapter it will be the marriage....And please remember to give some Reviews on this story too...remember there's still more to come.  



	2. The Marriage

Love, Marriage, and A Child  
By Hinobuo Sakachi  
Chapter 2  
The Marriage  
  
Prelude: We left off with Zidane proposing to Dagger and she said yes. This chapter will feature the wedding. I hope you'll enjoy this.  
  
  
Story  
  
Dagger: Zidane...it's beautiful. It really is.  
Zidane puts the ring on Dagger's finger and she gazes at the ring.  
Dagger:..Zidane...thank you..  
Zidane: Dagger you know how much I love you.  
Dagger: And so do I Zidane....my Zidane.  
Both Dagger and Zidane hug each other.  
~The Next Morning~  
Dagger wakes up.  
Zidane: Good morning dear.  
Dagger smiles.  
Dagger: Good morning Zidane.  
Dagger gets up and gets out of bed.  
Dagger: Were you waiting for me to get up?  
Zidane: Of course...why would I?  
Dagger: I thought you'd be....never mind.  
Zidane: That's ok.  
Dagger: Zidane.....do you think you could leave for a minute while I get dressed?  
Zidane: Ok.  
Zidane walks out of the room, Dagger gets dressed in her old clothes she wore during her trip but doesn't put on her gloves because of her ring.  
Dagger: I'm done Zidane!  
Zidane comes back in.  
Zidane: Aren't you going to wear your usual?  
Dagger: I've decided not to....you know I am the Queen.  
Zidane: I know...but I just wanted to know why you wouldn't that's all.  
Dagger:......  
Zidane: Is something wrong?  
Dagger nods.  
Zidane: Alright I'm just making sure....do you want to go somewhere today?  
Dagger:.....How bout we go to the park?  
Zidane: That's good enough for me.  
They both head out to the courtyard and are about to go on the boat when......  
Beatrix: Yer Majesty....are you sure your going into the city without any guards?  
Dagger: Of course not I....  
Beatrix: Then why are you....  
Dagger: Beatrix....I have Zidane as my trusted guard.  
Beatrix: Oh my apologies my Queen.  
Beatrix soon noticed the ring on Dagger's hand.  
Beatrix:!!!!!!!  
Dagger: What's wrong Beatrix?  
Beatrix:....Nothing....nothing is wrong.  
Dagger: Good.  
Zidane gets on the boat first and helps Dagger on.  
Dagger: Thank you.  
Zidane: No biggie.  
Dagger: (No biggie?...oh I get it)To the city please.  
Soldier: Yes yer Majesty.  
The soldier rows the boat off the dock and moves it to the city.  
Beatrix:....Did Zidane propose to the Queen?...The ring is on her finger and that means....they're getting married. That's the greatest thing the Queen has ever been through...but....when will the wedding take place?  
Steiner comes by.  
Steiner: Beatrix is something wrong?  
Beatrix: No Steiner something amazing happened.  
Steiner: What is it?  
Beatrix smiles.  
Beatrix: The Queen is getting married.  
Steiner: That's wonderful....I knew Zidane would do so.  
Beatrix: But the problem is...when's the wedding?  
Steiner: I'm sure they'll take care of it.  
Beatrix:...Yeah I guess your right.  
~Meanwhile Dagger and Zidane~  
Zidane: Dagger?  
Dagger: Yes Zidane?  
Zidane: When do you want to have our wedding?  
Dagger:....How about next month?  
Zidane: That's fine by me.  
Dagger: Thank you Zidane.  
Dagger looks at her ring for a few moments.  
Zidane: You love it don't you?  
Dagger: Yes I do.....it's very beautiful.  
Zidane: I knew you would.....I bought it just for you.  
Dagger smiles.  
~1 Month later~  
Dagger and Zidane are in different rooms preparing for what's ahead of them today.  
~Dagger's Room~  
Dagger is wearing a white wedding gown.  
Dagger:....Beatrix.I can't believe this day came.  
Beatrix: Yes so can I....well Queen Garnet I guess you'll be happy.  
Dagger: Beatrix can I ask you something?  
Beatrix: Yes my Queen?  
Dagger: Will you still protect Zidane and me even while we're married?  
Beatrix:....I don't know....  
Dagger: Please Beatrix, you've been with me my whole life please don't ruin it.  
Beatrix:....Well all right...I will....you were happy when you saw him again and I will protect you both...with all my life.  
Dagger: Thank you Beatrix...I knew you would come through...I hope you're willing to be the greatest Maid Of Honor.  
Dagger walks out of the room.  
Beatrix: Maid Of Honor? Me?..  
~In Zidane's Room~  
Zidane is wearing his tuxedo and is having a conversation with Freya.  
Freya: Well thanks for inviting me to this Zidane.  
Zidane: Anything for a friend of mine...you know Freya I always thought Dagger wasn't gonna resort to this but after what happened well I guess she did after all.  
Freya: You know you both went through a lot to get here.  
Zidane: I guess your right.  
Freya: And you know that your not supposed to see her until the wedding starts.  
Zidane: Oh come on I know that.  
Freya: Well you do have a way to go see girls without notice.  
Zidane: And why is that?  
Freya: Cause I have to make sure you don't Beatrix told me to make sure you don't see Dagger until the wedding.  
Zidane: Ok ok I get the point....I won't see her until the ceremony.....well I better get going now.  
Zidane walks out of the room along with Freya.  
~Church~  
Zidane is waiting in the front while everybody sits down. The music starts, Eiko and Vivi walk by together, Vivi is holding the ring while Eiko throws the flowers to people. Soon Dagger walks in with Beatrix next to her. Beatrix sits down and Dagger comes next to Zidane.  
Priest: Dearly beloved, we are gather here today in holy matrimony to honor the wedding of Queen Garnet Til Alexandros and Zidane Tribal. While the priest talks.....  
Dagger:....(Zidane....thank you for this day....I was hoping it would come after I met you....your so wonderful after all we've gone through....you've helped me a lot....thank you....I wish to never miss you again.)  
Zidane: (Dagger....I hope we have a wonderful life together)  
The priest signals Vivi to come up and give Zidane the ring. Vivi gets up and walks to Zidane...but trips. Vivi gets up and adjusts his hat and picks up the ring and gives it to Zidane.  
Vivi: whisperI'm sorry Zidane.  
Zidane grabs the ring.  
Zidane: whisperIt's ok, it happens.  
Zidane puts the ring on Dagger.  
Priest: Do you Garnet take Zidane to be your lovely wedded husband?  
Dagger:.....I do.  
Priest: Do you Zidane, take Garnet to be your lovely wedded wife?  
Zidane: I do.  
Priest: If shall there be a reason why these two may not be married..let them speak now or forever hold their peace.  
No one talks.  
Priest: By the power of holy matrimony I now pronounce you Husband and Wife....you may kiss the bride.  
Both Zidane and Dagger kiss as the crowd clap for them. They both walked down the aisle and went outside, Dagger stops for a minute and is handed the bouquet, then she throws it backwards and soon Beatrix caught the bouquet, which was full of Red Roses. Beatrix smiled and held the bouquet. Zidane and Dagger went into the Chocobo Carriage and soon rode off.  
Dagger: We're finally married Zidane, we finally are.  
Zidane kiss's Dagger  
Zidane: Yes we are....so Dagger were to?  
Dagger: Were ever you want to go Zidane.  
Zidane: How about a cruise around the city?  
Dagger:.....Ok that's fine by me.  
They both kiss.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
Author's Notes: That's chapter two of our story and the next one will be the best and the last chapter of this story. The baby will come and Dagger and Zidane will be parents. What kind of child will it be? What will he or she look like? Will Dagger accept this child? Well I'll know but you won't stay tuned for the next chapter.  



	3. The Child

Love, Marriage, And A Child  
By Hinobuo Sakachi  
Chapter 3  
The Child  
  
Prelude: Ok this is the last chapter of this fic and this will be a good one. Now this chapter will be a little sexual but if do not with to see them just look for this.  
~Sexual Scene Start Now~ meaning the sexual scene will may be unnecessary to younger readers. When you see this ~End~ this indicates that the sexual scene will be over. I hope you enjoy this chapter because it will be good.  
  
  
~3 Days Later 8:00PM~  
Dagger and Zidane are in their room.  
Zidane: So Dagger what are you up for tomorrow?  
Dagger: I don't know how about a trip to Lindblum?  
Zidane: I wouldn't mind that.  
Dagger: Great....then....  
Zidane: Something wrong?  
Dagger giggles a bit.  
Zidane: What's so funny?  
Dagger lies on the bed.  
Dagger: Why don't you come here.  
Zidane: Dagger you're not going to are you?  
Dagger: What's the matter? You afraid?  
Zidane: GULP Of course not.  
Dagger giggles again.  
Dagger: Then why don't you come over here you sexy thing.  
~Sexual Scene Begins Now~  
Zidane gets on top of her.  
Zidane: Dagger are you sure you want to do this?  
Dagger: Of course you hunk of a man.  
Zidane: (YEOW She nevered called me that)..Ok.  
Dagger: But can I take off my clothes?  
Zidane: (MY GOODNESS SHE'S REALLY GONNA DO THAT!?)....gulp...ok I guess......  
Dagger: But first you have to take off your top.  
Dagger rubs her finger under Zidane's chin.  
Zidane:...Yes...Dagger.....  
Zidane takes off his vest and leaves his undershirt on.  
Dagger:..Not uh....you have to take it all off.  
Zidane: (Man is she really going to so this?)..OKAY!  
Zidane takes off his undershirt leaving him with nude on the top.  
~Some where in San Francisco California~  
Hinobuo: What did I just do?  
Hinobuo smacks himself  
~Back in Alexandria~  
Zidane: I did what you did now it's your turn.  
Dagger giggles and takes off her top leaving her breasts free.  
They both begin kissing each other all around.  
Zidane slips his tongue into Dagger's mouth and start French kissing each other. Dagger starts feeling Zidane's nipples with her hands while Zidane rubs Dagger's breasts.  
~Back in San Francisco~  
Hinobuo: OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE!?  
Hinobuo runs out of the house and jumps off the Coit Tower.  
~Back in Alexandria~  
Both Zidane and Dagger are still on each other and go on for the rest of the night.  
~End~  
~5 Days Later~  
Zidane comes home to the castle and walks to his room and Dagger waits for him with something she needs to tell Zidane.  
Dagger:....Zidane...I need to tell you something....something you might not like.  
Zidane: What's not there to like....I'll like what ever you tell me.  
Dagger:...Well....I don't want you to freak out or anything but.....Zidane.  
Zidane: Yes Dagger?  
Dagger:......I'm pregnant.  
Zidane is surprised and couldn't believe it.  
Zidane: WHAT!?  
Dagger:....Yes....it's true...please don't get mad at me I....  
Zidane: Mad? I'm not mad....I'm happy!  
Dagger:...You are?  
Zidane: Dagger I don't care if you have twins....look just because this makes me a dad won't change a thing. I always wanted a child....someone who can look up to me and now it came true.  
Dagger smiles.  
Dagger: Then does that mean you'll accept our child?  
Zidane hugs Dagger.  
Zidane: Of course dear....I will...   
Dagger: Thank you Zidane...I'm sure we'll have a wonderful life with our child.  
Zidane: I hope so too.  
Dagger: Zidane do you think you can tell everyone else while I tell Beatrix and Steiner?  
Zidane:.....Sure Dagger anything for you.  
Zidane walks out of the room.  
Dagger:.....Well I better go tell them.  
Dagger walks out of the room.  
~Black Mage Village~  
Zidane finds Vivi in his house with his son, little Vivi.  
Vivi: Hi Zidane.  
Zidane: Hey Vivi.  
Little Vivi: Hi Uncle Zidane.  
Zidane smiles.  
Zidane: And hello to you too.  
LV: Daddy can I go see the chocobo in the stable?  
Vivi: Sure, go ahead.  
LV: YAY!  
Little Vivi runs off to the stables.  
Vivi: So what brings you here?  
Zidane: Well, I wanna talk to you about something.  
Vivi: Was it about that wedding accident?  
Zidane: No, it's ok about that.  
Vivi: Was is it then?  
Zidane:....Well, how do I put it this way....Dagger and me....are...having a child.  
Vivi: YOU ARE!? WOW, THAT'S WONDERFUL.  
Zidane: Yeah it is.  
Vivi: Congratulations Zidane, I hope it'll be healthy.  
Zidane: Yeah, me too.  
Vivi: Have you thought of a name yet?  
Zidane: I'm not sure....I'm still thinking.  
Vivi: If you need any help with names....I can help out.  
Zidane: Thanks a lot.....I'll ask you if I need help.  
Vivi: Ok.  
Zidane: Well I better go, I'm gonna tell the rest about this.  
Vivi: Bye.  
Zidane: Later.  
Zidane walks out of Vivi's house and heads to Burmecia.  
~Burmecia~  
Zidane heads over to Freya's home.  
Freya: Hey Zidane what brings you over to my home?  
Zidane: Well I wanted to tell you something.  
Freya: Is it something bad?  
Zidane: No.  
Freya: Good?  
Zidane: Yep.  
Freya: What is it?  
Zidane:.....Well.....it's sorta something you might be surprised.  
Freya: Listening.  
Zidane:.....Me and Dagger are having a baby.  
Freya: Say that again.  
Zidane: Dagger and me are having a baby.  
Freya: I thought so, well that's great to hear......now you're a daddy.  
Zidane: Yeah I know.  
Freya: You know having a baby isn't really as easy as you think.  
Zidane: I'm up for the challenge.  
Freya: I hope so....because you have to take care of it 24/7.  
Zidane: I guess you have a point there but still, I'm gonna raise it well and I'm gonna do a great job as a father.  
Freya: I hope so, well anyhow congratulations.  
Zidane: Thanks a lot.  
Zidane runs off.  
~Meanwhile back at the castle~  
Dagger: I'm glad you can come Beatrix.  
Beatrix: You know I'll always be here.  
Dagger: Well....there's something I wanted to tell you.  
Beatrix: What is it my Queen?  
Dagger:....Well Beatrix....Zidane and me.....are.....having a child.  
Beatrix:....WHAT!?....It isn't true is it?  
Dagger: Yes Beatrix....it is.  
Beatrix:...Is there a way we could....  
Dagger: Beatrix....I'm having this child and I want it. I want to see if Zidane can take care of it.  
Beatrix: But my Queen....having a child will bring more problems to your life....meaning you already have enough on your hands.  
Dagger: Beatrix....please I want this child to be a special one....for Zidane and me. I'm sure we'll be fine.....  
Beatrix:.....I guess I have no choice then....well I guess this child will be yours then.  
Dagger: I knew you would understand. Thank you.  
Beatrix:.....  
Beatrix walks out of the room.  
Dagger:.....Well I better tell Steiner this as well....unless Beatrix will tell him.  
~Meanwhile In Lindblum, Zidane finds Eiko~  
Eiko: And tell me why you're here?  
Zidane:....Well your not gonna believe this....but Dagger and me.....are having a baby.  
Eiko: WHAT!? REALLY!? COOL! I hope you both have a happy life.  
Zidane: Yeah....so do I.  
Eiko: SO when are you gonna have it?  
Zidane:...In 9 months.  
Eiko: Good for you well have fun being a father.  
Zidane: Yeah...I guess so..  
Eiko: You know I think you'll be a cool one.  
Zidane: Why do you say that?  
Eiko: After hanging out with you.I think I know you better.  
Zidane: I guess you have a point there.  
~Meanwhile back at the castle~  
Beatrix finds Steiner on patrol.  
Beatrix: Steiner!  
Steiner: What is it Beatrix?  
Beatrix:....There's something I need to tell you.  
Steiner: What is it?  
Beatrix:......It's the Queen....she's....she's having a child.  
Steiner:....Are you series?  
Beatrix: Yes she is.  
Steiner: This is wonderful.  
Beatrix:....I don't think so.  
Steiner:...Beatrix, you must understand. That in life things like this will happen. And you must face it no matter what.  
Beatrix:....Well I guess you do have a point but....  
Steiner: Beatrix....you'll understand why these type of things happen.  
Beatrix: Then what will we do when the Queen has this child?  
Steiner: We shall protect the family.  
Beatrix:....Protect the family?  
Steiner: Yes..protect the Queen, the King, and the Prince and/or Princess.  
Beatrix:....Yes....protect them all...thank you Steiner, now I know that this will be a wonderful thing to happen then.  
~Nine Months Later~  
Dagger is at the hospital about to give birth to her baby. Dr. Tot and several nurses are in the room. Dagger is a bit nervous.  
~Sexual Scene Begins~ (It might not have that much of it)  
Tot: Alright Garnet I need you to push it out.  
Dagger:....Alright.  
Dagger starts pushing and feels a lot of pain in her stomach.  
Dagger: AAAHHH OOOWWW..  
Tot: Please Garnet if this child is going to be born you'll need to push harder.  
Dagger: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!  
Dagger keeps pushing a little harder and starts breathing heavily.  
Tot: Come on Garnet you can do it, just keep pushing.  
Dagger pushes harder and harder and begins to sweat. One nurse rubs off the sweat off Dagger's head.  
Tot: I think it's almost out....try giving it one big push.  
Dagger gives one big push and out comes the baby, which was crying. Tot picked up the baby and cut the umbilical cord.  
~End~  
Tot: Congratulations it's a girl.  
Dagger is still breathing.  
Dagger:...Can...I....see....her?  
Tot: Of course.  
The baby has partial black hair, has iris purple, has Zidane's nose, has Dagger's mouth, has Zidane's hands, has Dagger's feet and has a tail.  
Tot raps the baby in a blanket and hands her to Dagger. Dagger holds the baby and cuddles her a bit.  
Tot: Would care to give her a name?  
Dagger:....Yes but....may I have Zidane come in?  
Tot: Of course my Queen.  
Tot walks out of the room, Zidane comes in moments later.  
Zidane: Hey Dagger.  
Dagger:....Zidane...I want you to meet.....Crystal....our little girl.  
Zidane walks next to Dagger and Crystal.  
Zidane: And this is daddy's little girl.  
Crystal:...Goo!  
Dagger and Zidane smile.  
Zidane: She's so cute....aren't you a cute girl...aren't you Crystal?  
Crystal:...Goo...goo!  
Dagger: She sure is....do you want to hold her?  
Zidane: Would I?  
Zidane grabs Crystal and holds her.  
Zidane: Hey there Crystal...how you doin?  
Crystal:....boo?  
Zidane shakes Crystal up and down. Crystal giggles a bit. Zidane kiss's her on the forehead.  
Zidane: You're so cute.  
Dagger:.....Wow.  
Zidane: What?  
Dagger: I can't believe she's happy to be with you.  
Zidane: I told you I can take care of her.  
Dagger: I guess I was wrong....well I hope your ready for her.  
Zidane: I will.  
Zidane cuddles Crystal. Crystal goes to sleep in Zidane's hands.  
Zidane: Aaaaawwww she fell asleep.  
Dagger: It's so cute.  
Zidane hands Crystal back to Dagger.  
Dagger: She's so adorable when she's sleeping.  
Zidane: Yeah she is.  
~3 Days Later~  
Dagger and Zidane wake up. They both get dressed and check on Crystal  
Zidane: She's still sound asleep.  
Dagger: Yes she is....Zidane....for the past two days...I never thought to see you take care of her so well.  
Zidane: See, I told you I would be a great father.  
Dagger: Yes, I guess so...you know Beatrix never saw Crystal yet....I wonder why?  
Zidane: Maybe you should see her.....and maybe take Crystal to show her to.  
Dagger:...I guess so....but I don't wanna wake her up though.  
Zidane: Yeah....we can't wake her up.  
Crystal wakes up.  
Zidane:.....Then again.  
Dagger smiles, she picks up Crystal and holds her.  
Dagger: Morning Crystal....lets go see Auntie Beatrix.  
Zidane smiles.  
Zidane: You know that she's not your sister.  
Dagger:...I know but well...lets say she is for Crystal.  
Zidane: Ok.  
Dagger walks out of the room with Crystal.  
~Beatrix's Room~  
Beatrix is sitting down on her bed.  
Beatrix: The Queen has her child now....  
The door was knocked.  
Beatrix:.Who is it?  
Dagger: The Queen.  
Beatrix:.Come in.  
Dagger walks in with Crystal.  
Beatrix:.....  
Dagger: Hello Beatrix....something wrong?  
Beatrix: No nothing's wrong.  
Beatrix sees Crystal.  
Beatrix: So is this the princess?  
Dagger: Yes she is....her name is Crystal.  
Beatrix: That's a wonderful name.  
Dagger: Would you like to hold her?  
Beatrix:....Of course.  
Beatrix gets up and is handed Crystal.  
Beatrix: Hello Crystal.  
Crystal:...Goo...goo.  
Beatrix: She's so adorable.  
Dagger: Yes she is indeed.  
Beatrix: I hope she'll be a great princess when she grows up.  
Dagger: Yes do I.  
Beatrix:....Do you think I can spend time with her today?  
Dagger: Of course....I'm sure Zidane won't mind.  
Beatrix: Thank you I'll take good care of her.  
Dagger walks out of Beatrix's room.  
Beatrix bounces on her bed a bit.  
Beatrix: Are we having fun?  
Crystal giggles a bit.  
Beatrix: I think that's a yes.  
Beatrix kiss's Crystal on the forehead.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Notes: Well for the first time I've been able to get 3 chapters of a fic. To be done. This story was in my opinion a great fic to read. It may have had some sexual scenes but well that's how life is in the real world. And for this...well....I guess fantasy worlds do have these kind of things. Until next time I'm Hinobuo Sakachi, and thanks for reading.  



End file.
